


Hetalia Quest: The Yammoni's Return

by msperfectsheep



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msperfectsheep/pseuds/msperfectsheep
Summary: In a world with people gifted with magic, seven nations are currently in the midst of a war. The Aytrians(Wind Mages) and the Silera(Ice Mages) have joined their nation's forces and are now trying to unify the 7 nations under their rule. War has ravaged the lands for over 136 years. But, when a group of Cyluans(Water Mages) find a young man in an abandoned shrine on a desloate island, history is changed forever. The time of the Yammoni's return is now.Sorta loosely based off of Avatar: The last Airbender, but not really. Just FYI.Original Version on Wattpad by same author name.





	1. Intros

_Ever since the beginning of time, there have been factions of people. The first level of separation was between enhancers and nenhancers. The enhancers used magic to help them in battle and regular life while the nenhancers used only intellect and physical strength. Generally, enhancers were nobility in one of the 7 lands, while nenhancers were peasants. In the Enhancers category there were 3 subcategories._

_The specialties, the spellers, and the mergers. The specialties used weaponry and magic combined to do jobs and join fighting/hunting guilds. The spellers were generally medics and herbalists who used spells on living things. Finally, the mergers could use magic to merge their physical or mental abilities with magic but couldn't produce any physical magic._

_The 7 kingdoms were divided by types of magic from each country. At the time, both the Aytr and Silera have covered the world in a frozen wasteland and are slowly enveloping the power of the other nations. Their goal is to create a world where everyone is equal and perfect._

_The villagers and other nations looked for help when the war began 136 years ago, hoping for the appearance of the Yammoni, but alas, the Yammoni never appeared. The world despaired as summer disappeared for what seemed like forever._

************************************************************

**Wind Kingdom/The Aytr:**

-Prussia(Gilbert Beilschmidt)

-Austria(Roderich Edelstein)  

-Poland(Feliks Łukasiewicz)

-Czech Republic(Hedvika Libuše Jelínková)

-Slovakia(Jakub Murgaš)

-Romania(Vladimir Popescu)

-Bulgaria(Boris Bookamooka)

-Hungary(Elizabeta Hedervary)

 

**Ice Kingdom/The Silera:**

-Russia(Ivan Braginsky)

-Belarus(Natalya Braginskya)

-Ukraine(Katyusha Braginskya)

-Moldova(Aurel Popescu)

-Lithuania(Tolys Laurinaitis)

-Latvia(Raivis Galante)

-Estonia(Eduard von Bock)

 

**Snow Kingdom/The Hisqans:**

-Denmark(Mathias Køhler)

-Norway(Lukas Bondevik)

-Iceland(Emil Steilsson)

-Finland(Tino Väinämöinen)

-Sweden(Berwald Oxenstierna)

 

**Fire Kingdom/The Holsoo:**

-China(Wang Yao)

-Japan(Kiku Honda)

-Korea(Im Yong Soo)

-India(Rahul Sharma)

-Thailand(Chaiya Boonliang)

-Philippines(Maria Clara Carriedo Cruz)

-Hong Kong(Wang Jia Long)

-Vietnam(Trấn Chung Lien)

-Macau(Wang Chen)

-Taiwan(Xiao Mei)

-Indonesia(Kirana Maharani)

-Malaysia(Sazalia Johan Muhammed)

 

**Sand Kingdom/The Icra:**

-Greece(Herakles Karpusi)

-Egypt(Gupta Muhammad Hassan)

-Cyprus Brothers(Emre and Andreas Paphitis)

-Turkey(Sadiq Adnan)

-Morocco(Jasmina Basara)

-Saudi Arabia(Fatima Al-Saud)

-Iran(Amir Gilgamesh)

-Iraq(Farrah Dahan)

-Syria(Lilith Abad)

 

**Water Kingdom/The Cyluans:**

-Australia(Jett Papalya-Kirkland)

-New Zealand(Zack Kirkland)

-South Africa(Demarco Coetzee)

-Spain(Antonio Fernández Carriedo)

-Portugal(Mariana Joana Lisboa-Carriedo)(Nyo!Portugal)

-Italy Brothers(Feliciano and Lovino Vargas)

-England(Arthur Kirkland)

-Cuba(Carlos Machado)

-Sealand(Peter Kirkland)

 

**Earth Kingdom/The Laliifians:**

-France(Francis Bonnefoy)

-America(Alfred F. Jones)

-Germany(Ludwig Beilschmidt)

-Switzerland(Basch Zwingli)

-Lichtenstein(Lili Zwingli)

-Belgium(Emma Abelsson)

-Netherlands(Lars Abelsson)

-Luxembourg(Lux Abelsson)

-Ireland(Aoife Kirkland)

(A/N: There will be ships, but I warn you right now: Canada, America, and England will not be shipped with any one. That just would cause a shipping war. So no. But if you want to interpret things like you do in the anime/manga, go ahead. I won't stop you. I also will except any ships suggested for the not commonly shipped/ not commonly seen/nonexistant canonically characters.)

**The Yammoni:**

Past 5 incarnations in order from oldest to newest. Current one at end.

-Macedonia(No Yammoni have human names. They are just known as the Yammoni or they choose a name. Macedonia didn't)(Wind)

-Sardinia(No name)(Nature)

-Greenland(Biina Kuunana)(Ice)

-Libya(Hasna Somaya)(Sand)

-Bangladesh(Tanisha Taariq)(Fire)

-Canada(Matthew Williams)(Water)

 


	2. Discovery

(Don't forget to comment and Like!)

I remember awaking in a dark temple, lit only by the sunlight that managed to trickle through the thick ivy that covered the crumbling walls. Long purple wisps danced around me, like ribbons gliding through the air. I was awake, but where?

I walked around my birthplace, my mind eerily calm.I tried to remember my last memory, but all that came to me was blank. As I walked, the wisps danced in and out of my sight, following me. I felt like they were my friends. 

As I sat on a fallen column trying to think, I heard scratching at the wall near the sunlight. There was a loud yelp before the wall crumbled and revealed 5 boys of varying size and age. I ran behind a pillar and watched carefully as these people walked in. I had no clue what they'd try to do.

"Bloody hell, Jett. Did you really need all that TNT?" A very annoyed and surprised voice asked, the words coming out of a man with sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and enormous wispy eyebrows.

 "I think Jett was awesome, idiot! And Zack, good job on the support!" A young boy no older than 10 shouted. He had slightly browner hair and blue eyes.

"No one asked your opinion brat. Demarco, stop helping Jett and Zack to kill each other. They're your brothers." The eyebrow argued.

"But Arthur, I need to win against (Insert name here) and (insert name here) at rugby! I need to prove I'm better than them!" The 3 other boys said. The first, Demarco, had very dirty blonde  hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. The second, Jett, had slightly smaller eyebrows than eyebrows himself(Arthur), tanned skin, and green eyes. The third, Zack, had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and little hair curls that looked like sheep horns on either side on his head.

And all three of them were arguing. I instantly cringed. The oldest, Arthur, tapped his heel impatiently before shouting at the boys. They all silenced immediately.

     

"STOP! Remember, we're not here to argue. We're here to find the cure."

"Are you sure that there even is a cure? The General's curse is known as incurable." Peter, the youngest,  worried.

"Don't worry. We'll find the cure for Feli's disease. There's no such thing as eternity or incurable." 

"Ok, whatever you say, idiot."

The boys poked around as I watched. Fascinated by their language and actions, I decided to reveal myself. I slowly edged out from around the pillar to find myself nose to nose with Arthur.

We screamed, backing away from each other. There was terror in Arthur's eyes, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Wh-Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you hiding?"Arthur demanded a minute later, when he'd gathered enough breath to stutter out a sentence.

I felt immediately shy as all eyes turned on me. 

"I...don't know who I am. I just woke up here and a few minutes afterwards, there was an explosion and I hid, fearing for the worst. I really didn't mean to scare you." I replied hurriedly. I felt as if they were just getting angrier at me.

I was completely wrong. Zack and Demarco came up and hugged me, with Zack going full on comfort bear hug while Demarco gave more of a rough buddy hug. Peter and Jett swarmed around me, asking so many questions I couldn't think. And Arthur stayed where he was, thinking deeply.

After 5 minutes of being mentally and physically confused, the brothers finally gave me some space. I let out a small sigh of relief as I slumped up against the pillar. Arthur continued to stare off into spare, muttering occasionally. 

He then snapped his fingers. 

"Ummm...Boy, do you have any memory of what happened before you awoke here? Anything at all?"

I wrinkled my nose at the name "Boy". It didn't seem to fit well, but I had nothing else at the moment. 

"I just remember a flash of violet and dark blue light engulfing me before an immeasurable amount of pain overcame me. Nothing else. And that memory's  _really_   hazy."

Arthur muttered and paced as the other boys looked at me. Finally, Zack suggested to Arthur, "Why don't we take him home to see Mariana and Antonio and the others? The see the island? Please?"

Arthur agreed almost simultaneously, obviously shocking the boys. it was apparent he wasn't usually so quick to agree. 

The boys led me outside of the temple ruins. The sunlight blinded me, And for the first time, I could feel every part of my body. I felt awake. Alive. The boys led me down to the shore of the land, where a large boat big enough to hold 15 people was docked. They led me aboard and set sail for the open sea.

*********

When we arrived, the first thing I noticed was that this was a large series of islands connected by bridges, ropes, and zip-lines. The people were all of different races, but they all shared some qualities. According to Demarco, all of the married men had a unique blue symbol on their left shoulder blade and all the married women had a matching symbol on their right. Each symbol pair was entirely unique and every line represented what they wanted their future to hold. The children and unmarried citizens wore a beaded bracelet of shells and crystallized water beads. I noticed that there was an abundance of older citizens, married and unmarried women and children. Very little young or middle aged men. All of the islanders seemed solemn.

     

(Pretend the beads in the bracelet are in real shells and the beads are made up of water. The bracelet is made up of woven dried seaweed strips.)

The boys led me up a series of wooden steps to a hut placed in a niche in the largest mountain. In the hut was 4 people. A man with dark dreadlocks and tanned skin was yelling at a man with straight brown hair(except for one weird curly strand) and slightly paler skin. They looked ready to kill each other. A woman and a man sat on a bench, cooing over how cute the fighting men were, like they were their own children. Then the couple fought over whose "child" was better. 

     

According to Peter, the dread-locked man was Carlos, The other man was Lovino, the woman was Mariana, and her half brother was Antonio.

The whole room fell silent as Arthur cleared his throat. Lovino ran up to Arthur, eyes filled with what looked like tears.

"Did you find the cure? For Feli I mean?"

Arthur shook his head. Lovino fell to his knees, cursing Arthur half-heartedly.

"But we did find someone who may be able to help."

Lovino looked up, his face etched in bitter hope. "Who?"

"This man. We found him on Loayip Island, in the old temple. He was hiding fromus because  _someone_  blew a hole through the temple without warning."

Jett let out a "Hey!"

"As I was saying, he doesn't remeber squat from before he woke up. What if he's a water speller?"

"Water spellers are extremely rare, you bastard. Why'd you give me so much hope on a whim?"

"Because I feel he's different."

Antonio put his hands up. "Guys, calm down. We first need to give this poor fellow a name and some clothing. Look how he's dressed. He's wearing a coat from the Hisqa Village. He must be dying in this heat."

I looked down, surprised to find that Antonio was right. But I didn't feel hot in the slightest. Oh well. As for my name, I tried thinking up one. 

_Matthew Williams...It's the name we chose for you, young Yammoni._

I shivered. I could've sworn I'd heard voices in my head. But I ignored that for the time being. The name I'd thought of seemed to fit. 

"Matthew Williams. Call me that. Please."

The people stared at me. "Are you sure? That's such a...Laliifian name..."Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"It's not like yours isn't Artie." Jett teased.

"That's not the point!"

Everyone but Lovino burst out into laughter. Lovino tugged on my jacket before getting up from the ground and silently leading me to another hut higher up the mountain. The walk was completely silent. 

"Enter, please. But be quiet."

I walked into the hut to find that other than the one torch lit in the corner, the room was almost entirely dark when the fabric door was closed behind me. In the center of the room lay a boy around Lovino's age. His face was gray and covered with sweat. His veins looked almost black. Shallow breaths escaped his cracked lips. His face was gaunt.

"This is my brother, Feliciano. He was cursed by the Silera when he fought in the war. General Winter's curse to be exact. He's the last survivor that came back." Lovino whispered. "Please, if you have any way of healing my brother..."

I nodded. I didn't know what I was doing, but my mind put my body on autopilot. I watched my body lean over Feliciano and chant a slew of ancient words. I understood what it meant, though I didn't know how.

"Dduwies Dduw Hylia o ddŵr, gofynnaf am eich cymorth wrth iacháu'r corff gwael hwn. Rydw i'n tynnu'r elfennau ohono'i hun a gofynnaf i chi fendithio wrth i mi eu rhoi yn Feliciano. Nawr, help!"

(Great Goddess Hylia of water, I ask for your assistance in the healing of this sickened body. I pull the elements out of myself and ask for you blessing as I place them in Feliciano. Now, help!) 

My body's hand glowed a faint blue as I gently pressed them on Feliciano. There was a burst of energy through my body, and then everything went black.


	3. Exile?

I, Crown Prince Gilbert Hans Wilhelm Beilschmidt of Aytr was trying to kill someone. A very annoying, snobbish someone.

Head Academics Professor Roderich Edelstein. The snooty, obnoxiously smart professor selected by my own mother to teach me in the so called noble art of ruling an ever-expanding empire. While the professor was certainly knowledgeable, he was also, in my own words, "A massive, eggheaded, snobby, not-awesome nobody."

Prof. Roddy hadn't appreciated that. He was now currently heading to the throne room out of outrage that I'd supposedly caused him by having my super awesome companion scare the bejesus out of him. I was now trying to kill or at least maim my teacher so he couldn't tell my parents about everything. He knew too much.

I snuck around the corner, peering into the grand atrium that led into the even grander throne room. Dammit. Roddy was already inside. I ran sneakily to the door, waved to the guards on duty today, and entered. When I entered, I saw something I wished I'd never seen.

A boy about 15, 2 years younger than me, was on his knees in front of my mother, Queen Hedvika Libuše Jelínková and my father, King Jakub Michal Filip Murgaš. My Mother looked down at the boy with a cold, apathetic stare, her face as forgiving as marble. 

"Ludwig. How nice of you to drop by, especially after I-"

"Mother, I didn't mea-"

"Silence. You, you traitor, call me Mother even after you slaughtered your own brethren, our citizens, destroyed the carefully crafted pact the Silerians and I were negotiating with the Hisquans, and nearly killed your own brother. Have you now shame, Ludwig? We exiled you from Aytr 4 years ago for a reason, and yet, here you are, on your knees, pleading for forgiveness. The king and I are appalled at your appearance. You're lucky we haven't executed you on the spot yet."

Father placed his hand on Mother's. "Dear, I get that your mad. Believe me. I'm furious too. But we cannot execute this boy, even if he executed many of his own. Killing him would lead to anarchy at least. We can exile him permanently however. That'll be the best possible thing. Also, why is  _he_ here?" I saw that Father was pointing at Roderich. Dammit. I was screwed.

But, before ol' Roddy could say anything, Mom saved me. Sorta. "Oh look, it's Gilbert. Come in, son."

I did. I feared Mother when she got like this. Usually she was the naggy, hot headed one and Father was the serious yet easy going one(weird combo, I know) but now it was different. Mom looked ready to murder.

Mom looked between me and Ludwig. "Gilbert, I assume that by Roderich's appearance here, you've completed your lesson for ruling."

Roderich looked appalled but didn't say anything.

"So, I'm going have you escort this _traitor_ to the farthest country away from our own, and make sure he stays there. Roderich will follow you both."

Ludwig looked up at Mother, and for the first time in 4 years, I saw his face. It was worn and scarred, too much for a regular traveler or 15 year old. While he looked starved in the face, he still had built up quite the muscles in his 4 years of exile. I pitied my younger brother, but if anyone knew the truth of what went down the night before his exile, Mother would have both our heads. Neither of us wanted that, so Ludwig took the brunt of the blame. "Queen Hedvika, I ask for the Honor Code to be put in place at this moment."

Everyone gasped. The Honor Code was a code any citizen of Atyr could ask for if they felt they had a way of redeeming themselves for a crime. The code allowed the citizen 2 years to do any task their master or jailer gave them. If they weren't successful, exile was the lightest punishment. And death wasn't the worst. The true punishment was being sent to work til your death in the deepest of the coal mines while being tortured after work. Most didn't survive after a week. 

Father looked at Ludwig, his face as cold now as Mother's. "Very well. I've heard recently from one of our scribes that there is a legend of a mage known as the Yammoni that appears in one of the 7 countries every 347 years, and lives 345 years before dying for 2. The last record of his birth is from 1432, which is exactly 347 years ago. The Yammoni can perform all types and forms of Magic, making him/her practically invincible for whichever side he/she's on. Find them, and bring them back to Atyr alive. They'll still be weak in their current incarnation, so we can hopefully educate them of our noble ways before any of the resistance corrupts them. You have 2 years, and may bring 1 companion. Be warned that if your companion dies, you'll face an even worse fate than if you fail. Do you still accept?"

Ludwig breathed in deeply before looking at father. The resolve in his clear blue eyes was clear. "I'll do it. And my companion shall be Gilbert, my brother. Farewell Mother, Father, for I shall not see either of you again in 2 years. I shall restore my honor!"

Ludwig gently grabbed me by my hand, and led me out in the atrium. As I walked out, I could see that Roderich had lost his resolve to snitch on me. Ha. Take that, piano brain. As soon as Lud and I were alone, we hugged. I breathed in the familiar scent of machine oil and beer. Lud still smelled like Lud. 

"It's so good to have you back West."

" **You too East.** "

"Where do you plan on going first? Our kingdom?"

" **Nein. I plan on going to the Icra Kingdom, because there is the trade center of the world other than the Cylua Kingdom. And where there's trade, there's gossip.** "

"Good idea West. How're we gonna get there though?"

" **The Atyrs of course.** "

"Not those!"

" **Yep. I know you hate birds Gil, but Aytrs are the most efficient way to travel long distance. Believe me, I know.** "

"Gahhhhh! Fine...."

" **Great! I'm going to go gather more supplies. You pack. We leave at dawn.** "

 


	4. Exile?

I, Crown Prince Gilbert Hans Wilhelm Beilschmidt of Aytr was trying to kill someone. A very annoying, snobbish someone.

Head Academics Professor Roderich Edelstein. The snooty, obnoxiously smart professor selected by my own mother to teach me in the so called noble art of ruling an ever-expanding empire. While the professor was certainly knowledgeable, he was also, in my own words, "A massive, eggheaded, snobby, not-awesome nobody."

Prof. Roddy hadn't appreciated that. He was now currently heading to the throne room out of outrage that I'd supposedly caused him by having my super awesome companion scare the bejesus out of him. I was now trying to kill or at least maim my teacher so he couldn't tell my parents about everything. He knew too much.

I snuck around the corner, peering into the grand atrium that led into the even grander throne room. Dammit. Roddy was already inside. I ran sneakily to the door, waved to the guards on duty today, and entered. When I entered, I saw something I wished I'd never seen.

A boy about 15, 2 years younger than me, was on his knees in front of my mother, Queen Hedvika Libuše Jelínková and my father, King Jakub Michal Filip Murgaš. My Mother looked down at the boy with a cold, apathetic stare, her face as forgiving as marble. 

"Ludwig. How nice of you to drop by, especially after I-"

"Mother, I didn't mea-"

"Silence. You, you traitor, call me Mother even after you slaughtered your own brethren, our citizens, destroyed the carefully crafted pact the Silerians and I were negotiating with the Hisquans, and nearly killed your own brother. Have you no shame, Ludwig? We exiled you from Aytr 4 years ago for a reason, and yet, here you are, on your knees, pleading for forgiveness. The king and I are appalled at your appearance. You're lucky we haven't executed you on the spot yet."

Father placed his hand on Mother's. "Dear, I get that your mad. Believe me. I'm furious too. But we cannot execute this boy, even if he executed many of his own. Killing him would lead to anarchy at least. We can exile him permanently however. That'll be the best possible thing. Also, why is  _he_ here?" I saw that Father was pointing at Roderich. Dammit. I was screwed.

But, before ol' Roddy could say anything, Mom saved me. Sorta. "Oh look, it's Gilbert. Come in, son."

I did. I feared Mother when she got like this. Usually she was the naggy, hot headed one and Father was the serious yet easy going one(weird combo, I know) but now it was different. Mom looked ready to murder.

 Mom looked between me and Ludwig. "Gilbert, I assume that by Roderich's appearance here, you've completed your lesson for ruling."

Roderich looked appalled but didn't say anything.

"So, I'm going have you escort this traitor to the farthest country away from our own, and make sure he stays there. Roderich will escort you both."

Ludwig looked up at Mother, and for the first time in 4 years, I saw his face. It was worn and scarred, too much for a regular traveler or 15 year old. While he looked starved in the face, he still had built up quite the muscles in his 4 years of exile. I pitied my younger brother, but if anyone knew the truth of what went down the night before his exile, Mother would have both our heads. Neither of us wanted that, so Ludwig took the brunt of the blame. "Queen Hedvika, I ask for the Honor Code to be put in place at this moment."

Everyone gasped. The Honor Code was a code any citizen of Atyr could ask for if they felt they had a way of redeeming themselves for a crime. The code allowed the citizen 2 years to do any task their master or jailer gave them. If they weren't successful, exile was the lightest punishment. And death wasn't the worst. The worst was being sent to work til your death in the deepest of the coal mines while being tortured after work. Most didn't survive after a week. 

Father looked at Ludwig, his face as cold now as Mother's. "Very well. I've heard recently from one of our scribes that there is a legend of a mage known as the Yammoni that appears in one of the 7 countries every 347 years, and lives 345 years before dying for 2. The last record of his birth is from 1432, which is exactly 347 years ago. The Yammoni can perform all types and forms of Magic, making him/her practically invincible for whichever side he/she's on. Find him/her, and bring them back to Atyr alive. They'll still be weak in their current incarnation, so we can hopefully educate him/her of our noble ways before any of the resistance corrupts him/her. You have 2 years, and may bring 1 companion. Be warned that if your compainon dies, you'll face an even worse fate than if you fail. Do you still accept?"

Ludwig breathed in deeply before looking at Father. The resolve in his clear blue eyes was clear. "I'll do it. And my companion shall be Gilbert, my brother. Farewell Mother, Father, for I shall not see either of you again in 2 years. I shall restore my honor!"

Ludwig gently grabbed me by my hand, and led me out in the atrium. As I walked out, I could see that Roderich had lost his resolve to snitch on me. Ha. Take that, piano brain. As soon as Lud and I were alone, we hugged. I breathed in the familiar scent of machine oil and beer. Lud still smelled like Lud. 

"It's so good to have you back West."

" **You too East.** "

"Where do you plan on going first? Our kingdom?"

" **Nein. I plan on going to the Icra Kingdom, because there is the trade center of the world other than the Cylua Kingdom. And where there's trade, there's gossip.** "

"Good idea West. How're we gonna get there though?"

" **The Atyrs of course.** "

"Not those!"

" **Yep. I know you hate birds Gil, but Aytrs are the most efficient way to travel long distance. Believe me, I know.** "

"Gahhhhh! Fine...."

" **Great! I'm going to go gather more supplies. You pack. We leave at dawn.** "


	5. Awake

_Matthew....Wake....Up.....Please...._

My eyes flew open as I sat up abruptly. My head impacted with something hard, and I painfully fell back to laying down. I saw an unfamiliar face leaning over me, surrounded by other people. The face belonged to a boy no older than 19, and he had a bright, cheerful expression on his tanned face.

"Fratello! He's awake! Come over here Lovi!"

As I groaned and sat up, I saw that I was on a woven mat on a wooden floor. About 7 or 8 people were around me, and all but 1 was male. I recognized everyone but the cheerful one.

"Who're you?" I managed to splutter out.

"Oh? Me? I'm Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli! And this is mi fratello Lovino!"

Feli pulled a disgruntled looking Lovino out from the corner. I recognized him. He was the one who'd cried in front of me, begging for me to save his brother. I'd tried, and the last thing I remember is a flash of light.

Did this mean that it worked?

I looked at Arthur, and asked. 

"It seems so, but there's something different about Feli. He hasn't eaten or drunk anything ever since he woke up, which should be alarming."

"But..." I trailed.

"But, Feliciano has been chipper and active the entire 4 days he's been awake. Usually he needs 3 meals a day to keep him happy. Did your magic do anything to him?"

I was confused. Had my magic accidentally made Feli different? I was going to continue thinking, but Lovino interrupted my train of thought. 

"Hey. Bastard. I just wanna thank you for saving Feli. He's the last family I have, since my other brother, Sebastian Vargas, was listed as MIA in the war. Feli was everything that kept me alive. Thank you."

I didn't know why, but I hugged Lovino. My heart didn't know about family, but I definitely felt like Lovino needed someone to cry on.

Cry on me he did. Lovino embraced me, and sobbed. Antonio, Carlos, and Mariana all wrapped their arms around me and cried. Arthur later told me that those 5 were like an adopted family. They used to have more family members, but all the rest either died or were MIA in the war. They'd all been through a lot. 

Once the crying stopped, Jett suggested that I get a tour of the Islands, and everyone agreed. The thing was, the one's to give the tour were Jett, Peter, and Feli. Oof. I prepared myself for a lackluster commentary and explanation of everything, but boy was I wrong.

Turned out Peter was the most knowledgeable about the islands themselves, Jett about activities each island specialized in, and Feli about each island's cultures. I enjoyed the tour thoroughly, and when it was over, the sun had set. 

I climbed with the boys up to the main building from before, where a feast of multiple types of meats, sides, and desserts lay on the dining table. Antonio offered a toast, and afterwards, everyone but Feli ate to their heart's content.

We all went to the male bachelor's tent(except for Peter and Mariana. They went to the young boy's tent and female bachelorette's tent) and fell asleep in the comfortable woven hammocks that were hung at strange yet efficient angles. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything he'd experienced in the past days. I even tried to sleep, but found I couldn't. I walked out of the tent and strolled down to the beach, where ink-black waves rolled on the dark shore, only light from the waning crescent illuminating the beach. I plopped down on the sand, watching the waves and listening to the sounds of nature. After staring at the water for a considerable amount of time, I got up, fulfilling the urge I'd felt ever since I'd seen the waves.

I stepped into the warm water, and instantly I felt more energetic than I had from sleeping. I waded into the water further, until it reached my knees. My clothes were soaked, but I didn't care. 

A pounding feeling came from my wrist, engulfing my hand. I flicked it, and instantly, water gathered from around my legs and flew in the direction I'd flicked my wrist in. That was good, great even. This confirmed something I'd been thinking about ever since I'd awoken.

I moved into a grounded stance, and shifted my weight carefully. Using complex arm movements, I twirled through the water, riding it almost, and controlled small jets that wove through the air like eels. I concentrated harder, and the water beneath me picked me up. I felt myself surf through the endless pool of ink, and I felt as if I had become water itself.

I knew at that moment who I was. Where I came from, my religion, everything. It was all as clear as crystal. I waded back out of the water, and sat on the beach, this time watching the mainland. I studied one of the smaller islands off to the side, and it all clicked. I needed to go back to where I first woke up. Loayip Island. I now knew why they called it Loayip, and I chuckled. The others would be in for quite a surprise tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Mei and Chung Liên had always been best friends, sticking together through thick and thin as they survived by doing odd jobs in the massive nation of Holsoo. 

     

Mei, who was from the southern central eastern part of Holsoo known as Jiksan Province, and Chung Liên, who was born in the south eastern part of Holsoo known as Wangji, could be described as polar opposites. Mei had always been cheerful and brazen, her wild spirit untamable and oddly intriguing. Chung Liên, on the other hand, was cool, quiet, and calculating, her every movement precise and sharp. The girls had met when they were young, and after a long trip together, they were inseperable. Now they lived in the capital, Gyeongju.

It all began when the girls met a man named Chaiya. The day had been abnormally humid and hot, and the girls had been working in the rice fields, toiling under the hot sun. It was around lunch time when the girls finally were paid for their week's worth of work, receiving 764 Qixua(Their currency). The girls grinned at each other, and decided unanimously to go eat their favorite foods as a small spending splurge. 

Mei changed back from working clothes into her regular peach (or bright pink)-colored qipao with gold trim, long, flowing sleeves, and a long white skirt. She combed her hair until it was long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head. She wore a large pink plum blossom in her hair, adding to her image of delicate beauty. Chung Liên, on the other hand, went for a much more convenient way of dressing. Her long, somewhat choppy dark brown hair that she wore in a low ponytail tied with a red scrap of fabric was clean but not immaculate like Mei's. She wore a bright green áo dài(Her dress) and wore nón lá(Her hat) tied to her back by a string. 

They girls wandered back into the city, and headed to find a place that served fengli su, which was Mei's favorite treat and a close favorite of Chung Liên's. They eventually found a cart and bought a box of 6 cakes. 

Chung Liên wandered through the streets looking for a place to eat while Mei was getting Chè Sương Sa Hạt Lựu, a rainbow- colored drink that was Chung Liên's favorite drink(honestly, it's really a dessert). Chung Liên eventually found an old table and chairs that was unoccupied, and set down her food. Now to let Mei know where she was. She focused, and soon a green flame appeared. It floated in front of her, and she told it a message. "Follow me Mei to find Chung Liên." The flame glowed and then took off, flying towards Mei.

Chung Liên  waited apprehensively, hoping her magic would work. It always had, but she'd also heard stories of messaging magic being stopped easily. She'd never know until Mei showed up. Suddenly, a rustle broke her train of thought. A man steeped out from behind a building, breathing hard. 

"Um... Please help me ma'am ana~!I'm really in a lot of danger ana~!"

 Chung Liên rose an eyebrow. The man had ruffled, almost spiky, brown hair, golden eyes, and rimmed glasses.

     

Chung Liên sounded unsure. "Why should I help someone with the likes like you? Why should I trust you, a random stranger I've never met in my life?"

The man rummaged quickly through a satchel he'd been carrying and brought out a dark red Protea flower pin. The Order of the Red Proteans. The resistance against both the Sileran and Aytr. "Here. I am a chairman of The Order. Do know I'm making a major risk by showing you this. Are you with me or not? Do you want emancipation from the chains their empire has wrapped around us?"

Chung Liên looked around nervously before finally nodding. "Here. Put this on. It'll make you appear as the least conspicuous person in the eyes of the viewer." Chung Liên handed the man her hat and he put it on curiously. Immediately he appeared to Chung Liên as Mei, and she tensed, fighting the urge to call the man Mei.

Aytrian guards ran past, and asked the couple if they'd seen a man with an elephant, brown spiky hair, and a white ceremonial outfit. Chung Liên said no and lied that she and her friend Mei were just enjoying some fengli su. The men nodded, and ran off. Chung Liên whispered carefully to the man not to take off the hat until 10 minutes had passed. The man obeyed, and they passed the time making small talk.

"Sorry about that ana~. I'm Chaiya Boonliang, Assistant head priest at the main church in Gyeongju as well as Chairman of the Order. Nice to meet you ana~."

Chung Liên held out her hand. "I'm Trấn Chung Lien, go-fer, multitasker, and rounded out help extraordinaire!"

Suddenly, Mei jumped down from a building, landing on her feet perfectly. "And I'm Xiao Mei, friend and helper of the amazing Chung Liên! Nice to meet you, Mr. Chaiya!"

Chaiya held and his hand and she shook it eagerly. "Hm, I really am grateful for your help, Chung Liên. As a reward, would you like to come with me to the church and stay there, in a separate guest bedroom of course, for the night, charge free ana~?"

The girls looked at each other. Why not? They nodded and Chaiya took them with him to the church. There, he set up their room and had dinner with them. Little did he know, 2 people were watching him the entire time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to like and comment! I love any type of response, for an author needs critique to grow. Please share your opinions on everything!


End file.
